bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (character)/Techniques
Introduction Hanage Shinken Nose Hair Attacks Attacks that involve Bo-bobo's nasal hair: * The Man Who Ended The Mayonaise War, His Name Is... Mrs. Ketchup (マヨネーズ戦争を終結させた男 その名も・・・ケ・チャップ夫人) / Now You Feel The Awesome Power of Snot For You Attack, Don't You? Smell My Justice!: Bo-bobo performs a nose hair attack while Risuo holds a "Risumi come back" sign. Used against the Shop Manager. * Unwished Hair Removal Group Emergency Movement (ムダ毛処理班緊急出動) / Ready To Movilize, The Power Is Back: Bo-bobo dashes to the opponent to hit them with his nose hairs. Used against Softon. * Sashimi Ranch (刺身牧場) / Fist of The Raw Fish Ranch: Bo-bobo attacks with his nose hairs while dashing. Used against Softon * Kamemura Rejects Water (亀村水没) / Turtle Bridge Submerged: Bo-bobo unleashes spiraling nosehairs. Bo-bobo states that he didn't plan on using this attack. Used against Wonk. * Splitting the Fried Chicken Gang (唐揚げ派閥切り崩し): Used against June 7th. * Nosehair Alley (鼻毛横町): Bo-bobo sends out several nose hairs (20 are counted) to attack his enemy. Used to defeat Gunkan. * Hell Strike Fall (地獄百舌落とし)/Twisted Earth Driller: Bo-bobo grabs the opponent in a spinning pile-driver. Used against Kibahage. * Stomach Hair MEN '''(胃毛MEN) / Down And Out With Handsome MEN: Bo-bobo delivers a nosehair attack from above when jumping in the air. Used against Captain Ishida. * '''Fighting Double Punishment (ケンカ両成敗): Bo-bobo attacks with his nose hairs while nose diving. Used against Chunosuke. * Pineapple Custard Pudding (パイナップリン): Bo-bobo flips around in mid-air and attacks the opponent. Used against Rice. * True Fist of the North Snot: Simply strikes the enemy hard with multiple nose hair. * Double Sword Nose Hairs: Bo-bobo uses sword-like nosehairs. Used against Yellow River Guy. * It Seems The Nata de Coco Survived (ナタデココはどうやら生き残った): Bo-bobo hits the opponent with his nose hairs while leaping. Used against OVER. * Torpedo Single Line Fishing (魚雷の一本釣り) / Go Fly a Kite, The Rising Sun Technique: Holds the opponent up in the air with his nose hairs. Used against Torpedo Girl. * Nose Hair Violent Fist (鼻毛激烈拳) / Nose Hair Twister: Nose hair spins/slaps the enemy at a high speed. Used against Torpedo Girl. * Nose Hair Bazooka (鼻毛バズーカ): Bo-bobo punches King Nosehair at the enemy. Used against Torpedo Girl. * Hell Nosehair Drop (地獄鼻毛落とし): Bo-bobo grabs the enemy with his nose hairs and slams them into the floor. Used against OVER. * Super Fist of O Solo Trio: Bo-bobo unleashes curling nosehairs. Used against Kanemaru. * Nose Hair Bridge (鼻毛橋): Bo-bobo's nose hair forms a rainbow-shaped bridge. * With Extra Broth, Please! (ツユダクでお願い!)/With Extra Sauce: Bo-bobo releases his nose hairs attack the opponent. Used against Halekulani. * Nose Hair Spider Web Hold (鼻毛くも固め)/Nose Hair Spider Web Trap: Bo-bobo traps the enemy in a web of nose hair. Used to defeat Pana. * Keristian Dior (毛リスチャンディオール)/Half-Calorie Hit: Bo-bobo attempts to counter the enemy's attack with his nosehair. Used against J. It is named Kelorie 1/2 (毛ロリー1/2) in the anime. * Thousand Nosehair Wave (サウザンド鼻毛波): Bo-bobo unleashes a very old (sickly in original version) nosehair from his hands, who says his other 999 brothers are coming, that falls asleep before it can reach the target. This is Bo-bobo's first attack as Super Bo-bobo. * Bo-bobo Wave (ボーボボ波)/Bo-bobo Hair Wave: Another failed wave attack that releases clams. * Bo-bobo Beam (ボーボボビーム): Another failed wave attack that releases clams. * Barrage (集中砲火)/Surface to Hair Missiles: Bo-Bobo's afro splits into three layers and shoots missiles at the enemy. Used against Rose-Lily Kikunojo. * Colossal Follicle: * Nosehair Sword (鼻毛ソード)/Nostril Knife: Bo-bobo combines two of his nosehairs into a weapon to slash enemies. Shinsetsu Hanage Shinken Nose Hair Attacks * Sunglasses Change: * Our Workplace: * Expedition Log: * Mother Nature: Grazing Story: Assist Attacks Attacks that involve usage of Bo-bobo's allies. Through these attacks, Bo-bobo uses his allies as accessories or manipulates them by their abilities in order to defeat the opponent. These attacks are: * Tokoroten Magnum (ところ天マグナム)/Jelly Jiggler Magnum: Punches a hole through Tokoro Tennosuke and fires it at an opponent. Used against Gump, Mesopotamia Civilization, and Nightmare. Attempted to use it on OVER, but failed when Tokoro Tennosuke moved out of the way and tried to use the move using Bo-bobo's body. *'Narcissist Guard' (ナルシストガード)/Super Shield of Jelly: Uses Tokoro Tennosuke as a shield when they are kids. Used against Nightmare. * Dengaku Shot (田楽ショット): Throws Dengakuman at an opponent. Used against OVER, Beep, and Megafan. * Tokoro Spear (ところ槍)/Spear of Fear: Bo-bobo uses Tokoro Tennosuke as a spear. Used against Kanemaru. * Lightning Nose Hair Ball (ライトニング鼻毛ボール)/Lightning Nose Awkward Moment Hairball: Bo-bobo grabs Don Patch with his nosehairs, electrifies him with wrapping paper, and throws him at the opponent. Used to defeat Kanemaru. * Heavenly Explosion (爆乱天)/Super Fist of the Wobbly Nose Hair: Jelly Explosion: Bo-bobo gives Tokoro Tennosuke a bomb as a gift (stuck a stick of dynamite in his mouth in the manga) to make Tokoro Tennosuke explode into dozens of small balls that go flying everywhere. Used against Garbel of Manicuria. * Board of Xevious (ゼビウスの板)/Super Fist of the Wobbly Nose Hair: Blockhead Attack: When Tokoro Tennosuke's "Wrapping Paper" move fails (or succeeds) Bo-bobo tosses Jelly at Garbel of Manicuria. It is named Board of Moebius (メビウスの板) in the anime. * Tokoro Nose Hairs (ところ鼻毛)/Super Fist of the Wobbly Nose Hair: Jelly Nose Hairs: A combo attack where Bo-bobo drinks Tokoro Tennosuke and uses him as nosehairs. Used to defeat Garbel of Manicuria. * Citrus Bomb (ボンタン爆弾)/A Crunchy Spongey Dude with a Major Attitude: Bo-bobo changes Don Patch into a citrus fruit (sponge in the anime) and throws him at the enemy. Used against the Three Prison-Murderer Bros. It is named Sponge Tawashi Bomb (スポンジタワシ爆弾) in the anime. * Cuteness Guard (かわいさガード)/Curtain of Cute Defense: Bo-bobo uses Dengakuman as a shield but decides to neglect the technique. * Bo-bobo Typhoon (ボーボボタイフーン): Bo-bobo grabs Don Patch's legs and spins, creating a tornado to blow Halekulani's dollar bill away. * Supersonic Idiot Beigoma (超音速バカベーゴマ)/Super Sonic Goof Ball Tops: Bo-bobo ties Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke up with rope and spins them like tops to create twin twisters. * Twin Drill Punch (ツインドリルパンチ): Bo-bobo uses his nose hair to spin and throw Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke at the enemy. Used against Halekulani in the anime. * Friend Guard (仲間ガード)/Friend Blocker: Bo-bobo uses both Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke as shields. Used against Pana. * Legendary Hustler Shot (伝説のハスラーショット)/Jelly Jiggler in the Pana Pocket: When Tokoro Tennosuke is trapped on the Lightning Ball, Bo-bobo pulls out a pool cue and launches him at the enemy as if he were a billiard ball. Used against Pana. * Idiot Bomb (バカ爆弾)/Super Fist of the Dumb Bomb: Bo-bobo hits the enemy with Don Patch. * Pre-Emptive Strike (先制攻撃)/Pre-Emptive Attack: In the anime, Bo-bobo hits the enemy with Tokoro Tennosuke. * Bo-bobo Cutter (ボーボボカッター): Bo-bobo's afro opens, revealing Dengakuman reading the newspaper and watching the show until Bo-bobo throws him at the enemy. Note: The real Bo-bobo Cutter was "tossed out by Dengakuman years ago". * Snack Time (おやつの時間)/Snack Time for Jelly's Belly: Bo-bobo and Hatenko open Tennosuke's mouth so he eats Ujikin TOKIO's ice. * Resurrection Tokoro Tennosuke (復活の天の助)/Jelly Jig-Cicles: Bo-bobo puts frozen Tennosuke on a tokoroten tsuki and pushes him into many Tennosuke cubes. * Life Coating (人生コーティング)/Jelly Solidifier: Bo-bobo solidifies Tennosuke by asking him to let him marry his daughter * Love Attack (ラブ・アタック)/Lovey-Dovey Switcharoo: Torpedo Girl rams to the enemy at the end of a series of Softon marks created by Bo-bobo. Used against Combat Blues. * Torpedo Quiz (魚雷クイズ)/Torpedo Quiz Show: Bo-bobo makes the opponent guess where Torpedo Girl is. Used against Combat Blues. * Good Luck, Don Patch (がんばれ首領パッチ)/Congratulations Don Patch, Nice Job: Bo-bobo sends Don Patch to block the opponent's attacks. Used against Jeda the Wind God. * The Tokoro Balloon of Friendship (友情のところ風船)/Jelly Full of Hot Air Balloon: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Dengakuman inflate Tennosuke. * Fighting Dengakuman (ファイティング田楽マン)/Dengaku Warrior: Dengakuman appears from Bo-bobo's afro to fight the opponent. * Launch Idiot Satellite (バカ衛星発射)/Screwball Satellite Launch: Bo-bobo launches Don Patch into the space and turn into a satellite. * Johnny, The Great Lasso Champ of the Wild West (荒野の投げ縄ジョニー)/Lasso Larry Rides the Range Again: Bo-bobo grabs Tennosuke with a rope and throws him to the enemy. Used against Rem. * Tokoro Cannon (ところ砲)/Jelly Cannon: Bo-bobo launches Tennosuke out of a cannon. Used against Hanpen. * Spinning LOCK (大回転ＬＯＣＫ)/Hurling Hatenko Lock And Load: Bo-bobo holds Hatenko with his nose hairs and spins around him. * Sudden Dengaku Shot (抜き打ち田楽ショット)/Disguised Dengaku Defense: Bo-bobo opens his afro and fires Dengakuman from it. Used against Kuunyan. * Spikey Spinning Wheel (トゲトゲ大車輪)/Wheel of Misfortune: Don Patch turns into a giant table and Bo-bobo spins him with his nosehairs creating a tornado. Used against Tsuru Tsurulina III. * Patch Jet (パッチジェット)/Patch Plane: Bo-bobo transforms Don Patch into a jet in order to escape any dangerous situations. * Bump Sword (タンコブ刀)/Lumpy Sword: Bo-bobo gives Don Patch multiple bumps with all of them stacked on top of each other and used him as a sword. * Gutsy Bat (根性バット): Bo-bobo attempts to hit the enemy with a giant bottle with Don Patch and Tennosuke inside. * Hair-Manipulation Jutsu (毛あやつりの術)/Charming Hair Charmer: Bo-bobo manipulates Heppokomaru's hair. Cooperation Techniques A list of attacks where Bo-bobo teams up with his allies and work as one force to defeat the opponent: * Friendship Power (友情パワー)/We Are Friendship Power: Bo-bobo, Beauty, Don Patch, Heppokomaru, Hatenko, and Serviceman put their hands together Yu-Gi-Oh style and attack all at once. Used against Dengakuman. * The Fresh Fruit Girls: * Gojo Bridge (五条大橋)/Bo-bobo Bolden Bait Bridge: Bo-bobo forms a bridge with Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke. Used to get to Infinite Shoot. * Dengaku Shoot (田楽シュート): Bo-bobo kicks Dengakuman at the opponent. Used against Indus Civilization. * Dengaku Shoot with Nose Hairs (鼻毛で田楽シュート)/United Fist of Spinning Dengaku with Nose Hair: Bo-bobo grabs Dengakuman with his nosehairs and throws him at the opponent. In the manga, Bo-bobo uses Dengaku Shoot instead. Used against Indus Civilization. * Our Friendship is Eternal (俺達の友情は永遠だ！)/Friendships are Forever, Spin It Anyway You Like: Bo-bobo does a handstand on Don Patch, while doing multiple spin kicks, while throwing Dengakuman. Used against Kouga Civilization. * Rolling Attack (ゴロゴロアタック)/Rumble Rolling Attack: Don Patch and Dengakuman roll Bo-bobo. Used against Kouga Civilizaton. * Bo-bobo Torpedo (ボーボボ魚雷)/Bo-bobo Traveling Torpedo: Bo-bobo charges at the opponent while Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke carry him. Used against Kouga Civilization. * The Legend of Kage Jump/Jumping Skill by Chakovsky: * Our Mission is Complete, Major Beauty (任務完了しましたビュティ少佐): Bo-bobo, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Don Patch lure the enemy into an enclosed area then Bo-bobo follows up by throwing a bomb into the place. Used against Nightmare. * Nosehair Jump Rope (鼻毛なわとび): Bo-bobo, Halekulani, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Don Patch jump rope to try to beat the record while Bo-bobo has Halekulani restrained. Used against Halekulani. * Friendship Wave (友情波)/Friendship Wave Technique: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke unite their power to shoot a stream of energy, though it goes in the opposite direction of the attacker. Used against Halekulani. * Hondarapoi no Hogehogepo (ホンダラポーイのホゲホゲポー)/Goofy Face Attack: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke take on odd animation and wiggle around with sticks in their mouths and noses. Used against the Cyber City Guard Corps. * Bo-bobo Spring (ボーボボスプリング): Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke jump on springs. * Ballerina Attack (バレリーナアタック): Bo-bobo and Don Patch attack with a pirouette. Used against Pana. * Synchronized Fighting Game Combo (シンクロ乱舞)/Super Synchronized Bungee Dance: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke bungee in the air in bikinis, then attack the enemy with high-speed attacks (except Bo-bobo). * Angels Fly (エンジェル浮遊)/Airborn Angels: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke turn into angels and attack the enemy with beehives, goldfish bowls, and scissors. * Hell's 20-Ton Press (地獄の20トンプレス)/20-Ton Press Time: While in his crayon box-like form, Don Patch throws the enemy in the air while Bo-bobo expands, making him weigh 20 tons, then he presses the enemy on Don Patch's spikes. * The March of the 300 Female High School Students (女子高生300人大行進)/March of the 300 High School Girls: Bo-bobo makes 300 schoolgirl versions of himself to march over the enemy while being led by Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke. Used against J. * Fresh Veggie Attack (採れたて野菜アタック)/Fresh From the Garden Vegetable Attack: Carrot Bo-bobo, Eggplant Don Patch, and Green Pepper Tokoro Tennosuke (potato in the manga) attack the enemy. Used against Giga. * Umbrella-36X (KASA-36X)/Super Fist of K.A.S.A. 36X: Bo-bobo's ally fires a laser from the parasol used for Best Friends Forever Umbrella. Used against Giga. * Southern Cross (∞)/Super Fist to Infinity: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke attack the enemy riding Torpedo Girl. Used against Giga. * Cinderella Story (シンデレラ物語): Bo-bobo and Torpedo Girl turn into Cinderella, Don Patch turns into a private eye detective, and Tokoro Tennosuke turns into a pizza guy. Used to get to Giga on his Staircase of Doom. * Shinsengumi-Style Technique, "Cinderella" (心照羅)/Super Fist of Cinderella: Shougan Style: Bo-bobo and Don Patch become samurai who slash the enemy with their swords. Used to counter Giga's Objet D'Art Eggs. * The Great Spinning President's Chair Attack (社長のイス大回転アタック)/Executive Leather Chair Rotation: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Torpedo Girl become executives who attack the enemy by rotating their chairs. Tokoro Tennosuke also attempts to do this attack but, his chair is bolted to the floor. Used against Giga's clones. * Get Back Love (愛を取り戻せ!)/Super Fist of Seize Back Love: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke become rebels and charge at the enemy on motorcycles. Used against Giga. * Traditional Nose Hair Stories: The Battle Between the Monkey and the Crab 2003 (昔鼻毛話さるかに合戦2003)/Nose Hair Folklore: Battle of the Crab and Monkey: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and Torpedo Girl turn into rice mortars and charge and joust on pegasi towards the enemy. Used against Super Giga. Named Traditional Nose Hair Stories: The Battle Between the Monkey and the Crab 2005 (昔鼻毛話さるかに合戦2005) in the anime. * The Art of the Tanaka Family (アート・オブ・田中さん一家)/Art of the Bad Family Portrait: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, Dengakuman, and Torpedo Girl become a family portrait. Used against Giga. A list of all portraits (except Bo-bobo) is listed below. ** Don Patch: Don Patch becomes a housewife who cooks Giga's golden fish in soup and spits it out and places him on a clothesline with Beauty's sheets and spanks him with laundry sticks. ** Torpedo Girl: Torpedo Girl becomes a schoolgirl who reveals she has a crush on Giga by turning into two ghosts. ** Tokoro Tennosuke: Tokoro Tennosuke becomes an investor who is made rich by stocks that he showers down on Giga. ** Dengakuman: Dengakuman becomes the family's pet dog who sends out a background of his head to shower on Giga. * Romanticized Heat Flame Macho Men (熱炎漢浪漫)/Furven Flames: An inflamed Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke charge at the enemy until Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke holds back Bo-bobo's fist and let's it go, resulting in a powerful inflamed punch. Used against Giga. * Sun Final Beam: Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke throw Bo-bobo out of the atmosphere where he throws the sun and punches the enemy through it. Used to defeat Giga. * Scale Attack (鱗粉アタック)/Iron Butterfly Attack: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke turn into butterflies and attack the enemy by flapping their wings. * Extinguisher Attack (火消しアタック)/Super Weather Fist Forecast: A Patch of Cloud: Bo-bobo turns into a machine that expels Don Patch as a rain cloud that rains an army of fire-dousing Don Patches. * Barbecue Bomber (焼き肉ボンバー)/Table For Two Kung-Fu: * Club Girls: * Go Picnic (遠足にＧＯ)/Hiking in the Hills: Bo-bobo and Don Patch roll the opponent up a steep hill. * Hajike Cannon (ハジケ砲, Hajike Hō)/Wiggin' Cannon: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Rice combine their hajike powers together, allowing Bo-bobo to unleash a huge energy beam from his afro. Used to defeat Rububa the Bubbles. * Floral Wind (フローラルのそよ風)/Scented Swirling Service: Bo-bobo flaps Serviceman's sheet to blow Rem's dust. * Ora, Ora, Aura (オラオラ・オーラ)/Attract An Aura: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke become thugs and create an aura around them. Used against Lambada. * The Melodious J Carnival (旋律のＪ大感謝祭)/Dance and Play Like J All Day: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke attack the enemy by dancing while wearing sunglasses and mustache like J's. Used against Lambada. * Grandma and Grandpa's Spinning Dining Table (回るじいちゃんばあちゃんの食卓)/Sitting With Grandpa On A Jelly Flying Carpet: Bo-bobo and Don Patch become grandfathers sitting on a spinning Tokoro Tennosuke to dodge the enemy's attacks. * The Dark Dance, Dance #1 (暗黒舞踊壱の舞い)/Dance of a Thousand Pigs: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tenosuke attack the enemy by dancing. Used against Lambada. * Extra-Large Facial Badminton (超ド級顔面羽子板)/Flat Face Paddle Ball: Softon uses Bo-bobo with his flat face as a racket to throw cannon balls (spiked balls in the manga) thrown by Beauty at the enemy. Used against Lambada. * Tactical Mechanical Lightning Robot Three Sheets (機攻破電メカ三枚板)/The Paper Mache Protector: ** Saber Buster Cannon (セイバー・バスター・キャノン): The robot fires a powerful beam cannon from the Tennosuke mouth on its abdomen. Used against Lambada. * Keep The River Clean (川の水はキレイにしといて)/Roust The Rubbish Out Of This River: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Hatenko dress like fishes and attack the enemy. * Feast of the Angels (天女達の宴)/Bouillabaisse Beauties: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke become nynphs and attack the opponent. Used against Hanpen. * Shiny Star Palm (きらめきスター承)/Shining Star Attack: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke unite their hands and fire a star-shaped shockwave. Used against Hanpen. * King of Beast Fist (百獣王拳)/You Can't Hide Those Lions Eyes: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke attack the enemy while dresses like lions. Used against Tsurulina III. * Double Golden Blow (Ｗ黄金の一撃)/Scissor Shield Meet My Sorry Shield: Bo-bobo attacks the enemy with his nosehairs while OVER slashes them with his scissors. Used against Tsurulina III. * Double Dentists (Ｗ歯医者): Bo-bobo and Don Patch become dentists and attack the enemy's teeth. Used against Tsurulina III. * Gutsy Cycling (根性サイクリング)/Motorcycle Strikers: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke rush at the enemy on bicycles. * Birth of Life (生命の誕生)/Butterfly Cocoon: While trapped by Nenchaku's tape, Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke get out of if with butterfly wings. * Zitabata Chanpuru (ジタバタちゃんぷる)/Swimming In Midair: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke rise dust up to neutralize enemy attacks. Used against Nenchaku. * Prideful Dust Cannon (誇りあるホコリ砲)/Proud Dust Cannon: While trapped in a dust block, Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke enter a closet that is actually a secret base and fire dust from a cannon to the opponent. Used against Nenchaku. * Nile River Power (ナイル川パワー)/Ancient Mummies Attack, Nile Power: While turned into mummies, Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke use magical scepters to attack the opponent. Used against Nenchaku. * Liaison Dummy Dance '98 (馴れあいのバカダンス’９８)/Dance That Out Of Date In '98: * Aim To Be A Bump Big Leaguer (めざせタンコブ大リーガー)/Bump The Lumps From This Chump: While dressed like baseball players, Bo-bobo and Tokoro Tennosuke hit Don Patch's bumps at Dark Yasha. * Hair Eye (毛眼): Bo-bobo makes Dark Yasha let his guard down by imitating his attack and along with Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke fires weapons at him and Katsu. * Dojo Destroying Repulsion Boys (道場破り撃退BOY'S)/Bat This Old Bat With These Bats: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke attack the enemy with bamboo blades. Used against Dark Yasha. * Breath of Raging Mother Nature (猛る大自然の息吹)/The Wrath of Mother Nature: Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke attack the enemy with spiked maces. Used against Dark Yasha * Rhapsody of Nosehair and Leghair (鼻毛とスネ毛のラプソディー): Hajike Attacks Attacks that are usually random or used in hajike battles: *'Bo-bobo World': Transports all living things in the area to an odd world where crazy things happen until the enemy goes out of his/her mind. The enemy's power is disabled and a mark known as the Hickey of Bo-bobo also disables the enemy's powers after the enemy is free from Bo-bobo World. Used against Softon, June 7th, and Torpedo Girl (but failed to defeat her). *'Fist of Opening and Closing a CD Case' (CDのケースをカパカパする真拳, CD No Case Wo Kapakapasuru Shinken): Bo-bobo lunges at his opponent while repeatedly opening and closing a CD case. *'Fist of Not Opening and Closing a CD Case' (CDのケースがカパカパしない真拳, CD No Case Ga Kapakapashinai Shinken): After the CD case gets broken, Bo-bobo once again lunges at his opponent without opening and closing the case (yet at the last second, the CD case fixes itself). *'Box Wearing Fist' (箱履拳, Hakobaki Ken)/Fist of the Tissue Box Shoe: Bo-bobo, using a pair of tissue boxes as skates, zooms past his enemy at high speeds and attacks them in the process. Used against Puppetman. *'Stress Relief Fist' (ストレス解消拳)/Don Patch Punching Shield: Bo-bobo blocks the opponent's attacks with a board that has Don Patch drawn. Used Against Katsu. *'Ma-Ma Defense' (マーマーディフェンス): Bo-bobo dodges the opponent's attacks by quickly moving around and saying "ma" over and over. Used against Tokoro Tennosuke. *'Gigantization' (巨大化)/Super Snot For You: Jumbo-bobo: Bo-bobo shrinks himself to the size of an ant and is turned back to regular size on impact. Used against Captain Battleship. *'Ring Ring Heaven' (リンリン天国)/Monkey Land Super Fist: Summons a bunch of monkeys with ringing phones. Used against OVER. *'Kamehameha' (かめはめ波)/Life Size Geisha Backdrop: Bo-bobo hides behind a cardboard cutout of characters from "Dragon Ball Z" such as Piccolo, Krillin and his face is showing out of the a hole on the face of Goku, they also show the seven dragon balls. In the anime, it is named If You Say Kyoto...This (京都と言えば・・・これ) and the cardboard is of a Geisha. * Yelling Fist (エール拳)/Super Fist of the Schoolgirl: Bicycle Pinafore: Bo-bobo, dressed like a school girl, falls into a lake and then appears in the top of the train. * Super Sacred Beast Fang Bullet Attack (超神剛牙獣砕弾)/Super Steel Fang: Woof-Woof: As Dogface, Bo-bobo jumps to Garbel of Mancuria's platform and destroys it in one blow. *'Sexy Pajama Party': * Nervousness Typhoon (オロオロ台風)/Whirlwind of Litigation: Bo-bobo gets nervous and creates a huge twister. * Summoning a Goat (ヤギ召喚)/Summon a Goat: Bo-bobo summons a giraffe (who believes that he is a goat) to eat Halekulani's dollar bills. * Pinko Flash (ピン子フラッシュ)/Beauty Bling Bling: Bo-bobo inserts one of Halekulani's coins in Don Patch, causing him to cough up coins with a picture of an elderly Beauty ("Pinko Izumi") on the coins. This used to inflame Halekulani's dollar bills. Named Beauty Flash (ビュティフラッシュ) in the anime. * Gondola Tour (ゴンドラツアー): Bo-bobo appears in a gondola and causes it to fall on the enemy. Used against Halekulani. * Golden Phoenix (ゴールデン・フェニックス)/Super Fist of the Nose Hair: 14 Carrot Golden Phoenix: Four Buger Brigade members forms a phoenix by standing on a skateboard while using fans for the wings and tail and holds a stick with a plastic bird head at the end while saying "Loogie Launcher" over and over until Bo-bobo punches the enemy with a boxing glove. Used against Halekulani. * Evil Spirit Possession (悪霊憑依爆)/Super Fist of the Evil Spirits: Haunt Bomb: Bo-bobo summons evil spirits to attack the enemy. Used against Halekulani. * Illusion Barbecue(イリュージョン焼肉), also known as Imaginary Grilled Meat in the English dub: Bo-bobo summons a Phoenix who uses an attack called Garu Beam (ガルビーム) (Short Rib Beam in the English dub) to destroy Halekulani's "Your Money or Your Life" game. This replaced Yugi & Slifer from the manga. Its full title is "You Aren't Really Eating Barbeque But You Feel Like You Ate It, So Even Though You Aren't Spending Money You Still Feel Gorgeous!" (「焼肉を食べてないのに食べた気分になる文字通り、金使わなくてもゴージャス気分！」). In the English dub, its full title is "Makes You Think You Ate Grilled Meat Even Though You Didn't So You Feel Gorgeous and Full Without Spending Any Money". * Blooming Flower Typhoon (お花盛りタイフーン)/Ultimate Flowering Typhoon: Bo-bobo grabs the enemy's arms and legs and rolls through a field of flowers. Used against Halekulani. * Full Blossom (満開)/Full Broom Doom: Bo-bobo tosses the enemy to finish Ultimate Flowering Typhoon. Used against Halekulani. * Funny Board Game (おもしろスゴロク)/Your Money or Your Wife: A Bo-bobo World-esque version of Halekulani's Your Money Or Your Life, there's no dice (instead, there's a rhino) and the enemy is stuck with an idiot (Don Patch) on his head for a majority of the game. (also called "Spread Honey with a Knife"). * Ice Burn (氷冷弾)/Iceberg Nose Hair: Possibly used to summon an iceberg but just freezes the water over. Used against Cyber City guards. * Bo-bobo Wave (ボーボボ波): Bo-bobo fires a Beretta P-36 Magnum (laser gun in the anime) to the enemy. Used against Pana. * 360 Degree Typhoon (３６０度タイフーン)/360 Degree Cyclone: Bo-bobo's twist on Pana's attack of the same name, except he turns into a jet car. Used against Pana. * Basket Worm Defense (みの虫ディフェンス)/Bunch A Bananas Defense: Bo-bobo turns into a basket worm (In the dub, Bo-bobo is coated with bananas). * Basket Worm Laser (みの虫レーザー)/Bunch A Bananas Laser: After entering basket worm form, Bo-bobo shoots beams from his eyes. Used against Sonic and Super Rabbit. * Snack Time (おやつの時間)/It's Snack and Tea Time: All recently defeated allies or enemies comes back to have snacks and tea with Bo-bobo while listening to HPSJ on the radio. * You, Red Card! (キミレッドカード!): Bo-bobo shows a red card. * Bo-bobo Wonder Box (聖鼻毛不思議ボックス)/Bo-bobo Mystery Box: Bo-bobo looks at a red card then summons a Mystery Box where almost anything can happen to anyone who falls in. * Survival of the Fittest (弱肉強食)/The Strong Prey Upon the Weak: A lion comes out of Bo-bobo's afro, then mauls the enemy. Used against Super Rabbit. * Dosukoi Bungee (どすこいバンジー)/Sumo Bungee: Bo-bobo turns into a sumo wrestler and attacks the enemy with high-speed attacks. Used against Sonic, Unknown Sad Sack, and Super Rabbit. * Super Flash (スーパーフラッシュ): Bo-bobo uses a desk lamp to produce a light brighter than even the Black Sun. Used against J. * Saurus-Kick (ザウルスキック)/Super Dinosaur Kick: Bo-bobo swings then jumps off of a rope dressed as a dinosaur and kicks the enemy. Used against Giga. * School's Curtain Defense (学校のカーテンガード)/Super Fist of School Curtain Guard: Bo-bobo uses a black school curtain as a shield. Used against Giga. * Tofu (豆腐)/Tofu Art: Bo-bobo attacks the enemy with tofu. Used against Giga. * Woof Woof Giant Spin (わんわん大回転)/Ruff-Ruff Dog Ring Around the Poesy: Bo-bobo becomes a dog and spins towards the enemy. Used against Giga. * The Loving Love-Love Umbrella (愛のラブラブ傘)/Best Friends Forever Umbrella: Bo-bobo shields him and his allies with a parasol. * Bo-bobo Elevator (ボーボボ・エレベーター)/Bo-bobo Custom Elevator: Bo-bobo summons an elevator that travels to any location. * Passionate Landscape Painting "1000 Pitch Hits" (2003) (激情風景選画「千本ノック」(2003))/Batting Practice Style Landscape Painting: My 2005 Edition: Bo-bobo becomes a portrait of himself batting baseballs at the enemy with a rainbow vapor stream following in its wake. Used against Giga. Named Passionate Landscape Painting "1000 hits" (2005) in the anime. * Break the Seal of True Fist of the Nose Hair/Shatter the Seal: Bo-bobo's nose hair becomes a green dragon that awakens others who vandalize the universe until breathing fire upon Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke. * The Attack of the Angry Bears (クマ達怒りの乱舞)/Angry Bear Wedding Party: The enemy falls on a bear's wedding cake during a boat wedding party and is attacked by the stuffed bears (including the groom, who takes on the form of an actual bear). Used against Gorgon. * The Four Fairy Tale Sisters (メルヘン４姉妹)/Four Sisters: Freedom Fighters: Bo-bobo summons three sisters (and a male who thinks he's a girl) to fight. Used against Rose-Lily Kikunojo. * Bo-bobo Flowers (ボーボボ花)/Bo-bobo Banquet: Bo-bobo plants seed in the enemy's cloths that bloom into flowers that resemble Bo-bobo and irritates the enemy when exposed to music and explodes when it ends. Used against Rose-Lily Kikunojo. * Kantaro, The Wanderer Crow (旅ガラスのカン太郎)/As the Crow Flies: Bo-bobo turns into a speedy crow that carries the enemy back in time to the creation of the wheel were they are punched by the creator. Used against Rose-Lily Kikunojo. It is named Kataro, The Wanderer Crow (旅ガラスのカー太郎) in the anime * Sun Flash (ＳＵＮ・フラッシュ)/Number 3: Bo-bobo turns into a giant three with power that exceeds the sun. * Ecstatic Card Smash (快感板崩し)/Bo-bobo Brings Down The House: Bo-bobo makes a plate pyramid and then makes the plates fall at the opponent. * The Legendary Photo Opportunity (幻のシャッターチャンス)/Perfect Paparazzi Pageant: Bo-bobo distracts the opponent by taking photos at them. * Dot-Eyed Punch (目が点ポンチ)/Say Cheese: Bo-bobo attacks the enemy with light coming from his eyes. * Heavy Smoke (ヘビースモーク)/Burning Yams: Bo-bobo, turned into an alien, puts many cigarretes (yams in the anime) on his mouth and uses two fans to blow their smoke an the enemy. * Sci-Fi (江巣衛腐)/Science Fiction: Bo-bobo dresses in a yukata and sends little space pilots from his afro to attack the enemy. * Buzz Off, Letch (エロガッパによろしく)/An Autographed Denbo Poster: * Carp Swimming Up Waterfall (鯉の滝登り)/Triple Trout Barrage: * Scramble, Tweety Squad (ピヨピヨ隊出動)/Super Fist of the Peep Cheep Heep: * Trying For The Word Record in Dominoes (ドミノ世界記録に挑戦)/Dominoes World Record: Don Patch accidentally makes dominoes fall, causing the enemy's attack to lose its effect. * The Great Field Trip (大修学旅行)/Super Field Trip: * The Monkey's Gift Attack (サルのお歳暮アタック)/Monkey See, Monkey Do: * The Light of Hope (希望の光)/Extreme Light: Bo-bobo studies while illuminated by fireflies. * Golden Awakening (ゴールデン目覚まし)/Golden Strawberry Alarm Clock: * Eat Egg (玉子食えー)/The Egg That Makes You Beg For Mercy: Bo-bobo makes the enemy eat a giant egg. Used against Hanpen. * Konjac Guard (コンニャクガード)/Old Cheese Wedge: Bo-bobo uses a konjac as a shield. * Box Lunches To Go (駅弁販売)/Train Station Lunch Vender: Bo-bobo tries to sell Hanpen to Don Patch, who is aboard a train. * New Folk Story: Hanpen Boy (新昔話ハンペン太郎): Bo-bobo and Don Patch fry Hanpen in a Momotaro parody. * A Lovely Home (ステキなマイホーム): Bo-bobo lures Hanpen into a pet house where Don Patch bites him. * 400 Letter Writing Paper Festival (原稿用紙４００字づめフェスティバル)/The New York Times Crossword Puzzle: * Wild Weapon's Dance (武器乱舞)/Super Fist of Heavy Objects: Bo-bobo throws various weapons at the enemy. * The Sad Cleaning Duty (哀しみの掃除当番)/Super Fist of Squeaky Clean: Bo-bobo turns into a cleaning locker while trapped into Tsurulina III's box. * Fine Butt Defense (美尻ディフェンス)/Butt Butting Butter Knives: Bo-bobo repels Tsurulina III's knives with his butt. * Hair Planting (毛植え)/Hair Plants: Bo-bobo plants hair in the ground. * Teruteru Bo-bobo (てるてるボーボボ)/Good Weather Ghost: Bo-bobo turns into a teruteru bozu and produces a storm. * Zitabata Beam (ジタバタビーム, Zitabata Bimu)/Kicking and Screaming Beam: Bo-bobo unleashes multiple beams from his body, while lying down. Used against Tsuru Tsurulina III. * Afro Eldorado (アフロ黄金郷)/Golden Afro Eldorado: Bo-bobo removes hair balls from his afro that become many mini Bo-bobos. ** Bo-bobo Fluffiness (聖鼻毛・増毛)/Seriously Bad Hair Day: The mini Bo-bobos fuse with the opponent's hair turning it into a giant afro. ** God Punch (神パンチ): Bo-bobo appears from inside the giant afro and punches the enemy's face. * Dinner Under The Starlit Sky (星空キラめく晩ごはん)/It's A Banquet With A Bang: * Typhoon Kite Tournament (強風・凧揚げ大会決行)/8-Man Human Kite Flying Team: * Ramen Gum (ラーメンガム)/Ramen Noodles Chewing Gum: Bo-bobo summons a ramen flavored chewing gum. * A Greedy Boy Eats Meat! (ガリガリBOYは肉を食え!): Bo-bobo makes Dark Yasha's sword eat meat. * Golden Demon (金色夜叉): Trial Attacks Attacks that involve making the opponent endure extensively long trials by getting them involved in different situations corresponding to the theme of each attack. Some of these attacks are usually Bo-bobo's way of teaching an opponent a lesson. However, as these attacks are hajike based, Bo-bobo often contradicts himself by enforcing something completely opposite of what he meant to teach. Planet Judge *'Technique Type': Ultimate Technique *'Debut': Episode 35 *'Used Against': Torpedo Girl (全宇宙鼻毛裁判, Puranetto Jajji), also known as Entire Universe Nosehair Trial, and Welcome to Planet Judge in the English dub: Bo-bobo summons the powers of each planet. Used to defeat Torpedo Girl, but Don Patch, Tokoro Tennosuke, and even Bo-bobo are affected. Bo-bobo Roulette *'Technique Type': *'Debut': Episode 40 *'Used Against': Three Prison-Murderer Brothers (聖鼻毛回転盤, Bo-bobo Rūretto), also known as Holy Nosehair Turntable: Bo-bobo appears on a roulette wheel (Don Patch in the last spin) to randomly choose someone to be attacked in very random and ridiculous ways. This attack is used against the Three Prison-Murderer Brothers to make them pay for capturing Beauty and Suzu. Due to the attack's random nature, Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke (with two spots, despite never being chosen) are also listed on the roulette. Wonderful Nose Hair Seven Days *'Technique Type': *'Debut': *'Used Against': (ワンダフル鼻毛7DAYS, Wandafurū Hanage 7 Days)/It's a Wonderful Nose Hair Life: Bo-bobo makes the enemy experience seven "ordinary" days, then slams the enemy into the ground. This attack is used to teach Halekulani that everyday life is more important than money. The days are as follows: * Monday - A Peaceful Morning (爽やかな朝): Several alarm clocks ring simultaneously as "mommy" (Tokoro Tennosuke) wakes Bo-bobo, the family dog (Don Patch) jumps through the window, the family eats canned crab for breakfast. And Bo-bobo gets to blow up the merry go-round (Monday-go-round in the dub). Monday then gets an perfect rating. * Tuesday - Barricaded (たてこもり)/Barricaded Day: Several police officers who look like Bo-bobo surround the house to arrest Bo-bobo.This is then followed by hibernation during the winter. For dinner they eat canned crab (however it's actually mackeral). Bo-bobo gets to blow up the roller coaster. * Wednesday - Battle (合戦)/Big Bobble Head Day: An army of Bo-bobo Samurai fight to get back stolen CDs in the Tokugowa Era. Bo-bobo also rolls Halekulani off the roof. (Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke exhibit their rapping abilities) * Thursday - O the Xth (O月X日): It's a diary (though it looks more like a script in Kanji). Bo-bobo attempts to get fish from an outer space fish market and ends up "calmly" destroying the universe. Tokoro Tennosuke gets thrown into Halekulani and collides into a wall of paper with "nu" symbols on it. * Friday - Chocolate Pies (パイチョコ): Chocolate-filled pies eaten by a fuzzy squirrel. Bo-bobo kicks Halekulani's spine for the rest of the day. In the English anime dub, Bo-bobo then attacks Halekulani for touching the squirrel because he bites, but Beauty was the one petting him. * Saturday - Ghost Wars (妖怪ウォーズ): Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke become ghost monsters with the powers of light to destroy the ghosts of darkness, including Monster #65: Mercedes (Marcel in the English anime dub). * Sunday - In Alice's Country (アリスの国で)/Travel to Wonderland Day Incognito: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke (along with everyone else from every other day reenact Alice in Wonderland. This ends with Bo-bobo telling Halekulani that money isn't worth much and the most important thing in this world is... money? He then slams him into the ground. Paranormal Phenomena Seven Traveler *'Technique Type': Ultimate Technique *'Debut': Episode 56 *'Used Against': Ujikin TOKIO, Chisuisui, and Star Saber (超常現象7トラベラー), also known as Dishonorably Unfair World Seven-City Bus Tour in the English dub, and Supernatural Mystery 7 Traveler in the English manga: Bo-bobo sends the opponent on a world tour to seven different random places, where each new location features a different mystery. This attack is used against Ujikin TOKIO, Chisuisui, and Star Saber in order to get even with them by taking them to an unpredictable world, after Ujikin TOKIO used an unpredictable attack against the rest of Bo-bobo's allies, who were on the sidelines, despite it being a 3-on-3 match. Bo-bobo World Nightmare *'Technique Type': *'Debut': *'Used Against': (聖鼻毛悪夢領域)/Bo-bobo Nightmare World & 18th Century Theater: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tennosuke send the opponent into a dimension filled with love and romance. In this dimension, the opponent is forced to experience strange and touching events of their choosing. Used against Rem. Retro Game-Playing *'Technique Type': *'Debut': *'Used Against': (レトロ・ゲーム・プレイング)/Retro Game-Playing Action: An attack used to seal Lambada's Fist of Polygon through old-styled video games in a papier mache TV that becomes real when the game is on. *'Afro Fight' (アフロファイト)/Make Fighter Fall Down Game: An action game where Lambada gets beaten by Bo-bobo and Don Patch. *Area Bo-bobo: A shooting game where Lambada is the pilot and is defeated by Bo-bobo turned into an octopus. *'Idiot Puzzle' (バカパズル)/Pointless Puzzle Game: A figure-making puzzle game where Lambada beats Don Patch and Tennosuke and is defeated by Softon. *'GP Nose Hair Racers' (ＧＰ鼻毛レーサーズ)/The Race Chase: A racing game where Lambada crashes Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke and they dizzy him by moving the papier mache TV. *'Boinal Bontasy' (ボイナルボンタジー)/Finally Fantastical: An RPG where Lambada is the princess and Bo-bobo, Don Patch and Tennosuke beat him. *Sim Buta: A cultivation game where Lambada is a pig and forced to do special training for a tournament. *'Nu-Presenting Game' (ぬ献上ゲーム)/Lug the Lucky Logo: A game where Lambada has to catch the Nu's that fall from the sky, go up the pyramid and present it to Tennosuke. *'Passion of Romance' (ときめきの野望)/Love Throughout the Ages: A mix between a romance game and a strategy game. Softon plays it and uses an inundation against Lambada. *'Super New Game' (超最新ゲーム)/Brand New Game: An old-styled game where Lambada is defeated by Bobopatchnosuke. Human Express By Nosehair *'Technique Type': *'Debut': *'Used Against': (鼻毛発人間超特急)/:Human Highlights in HD: An attack that forces the opponent to see the good of the human life. Used against Tsuru Tsurulina III. *The Birth of a Baby: Bo-bobo sends the opponent to a hospital. There, Tokoro Tennosuke pulls out one of don Patch teeth which turns into a giant baby Bo-bobo and attacks the opponent. Then, each baby Bo-bobo must grab a name tag off of the opponent while jumping off a trampoline. One of them with attack the opponent with three karate moves. *Reading, Writing, and Arithmetic: Bo-bobo sends the opponent to an elementary school in outer space. There, the opponent is attack by missiles and alien lasers. *Middle School: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke study in a small four-wall rom, only to reveal that they are in the middle of the ocean surrounded by two schools of sharks. Bo-bobo uses the opponent as bait to be attacked by Don Patch and Tokoro Tennosuke in shark costumes. *Obnoxious Teenage Years: Bo-bobo, Don Patch, and Tokoro Tennosuke as delinquents beat up the opponent. *A Human's First Job Interview: Bo-bobo grabs the opponent and smashes them through the window of the interview room. Tokoro Tennosuke hires the opponent, but the building crashes down on them. The opponents gets a second job making sushi. *The Moment You Fall in Love: Don Patch (Patchimi) falls in love with Bo-bobo, who is in a full-bodied costume. When he takes the mask off, Don Patch thinks he disappeared. Out of sorrow, Don Patch takes a train ride, while the opponent is tied up outside the train and is dragged across the tracks. The train then Transforms into a giant Heart Broken Robot and fires multiple blasts at the opponent. Bo-bobo TV-Channel Hour *'Technique Type': *'Debut': *'Used Against':Nenchaku (ボボボTV局アワー), also known as Bo-bobo TV Network in the English dub: *'Jungle Wake-up News' (ジャングル目覚ましニュース)/Good Morning Bo-bobo and the Jungle News: *'Can Hair Do It?' (できるっ毛？)/Can We Build It?: *'You Shouldn't Laugh' (笑っちゃダメっ毛？ショー)/Force Me To Laugh: *'Mrs. Tokorote' (ところて夫人)/As The Jelly Turns: *'Pachinko Slot Victory Course – The Road To Winnings': *'Double Iron Man Cooking'/Cooking With The Flu: *'Bou-kun'/Stick Man: A cartoon series involving flip-book animation of a stick-figure drawing. *'Chasing Reckless Drivers' (暴走列島２４時大警察操作網暴走車を追え)/Who Wants To Be In A High-Speed Chase?: *'Samurai News' (侍ニュース)/Samurai Eyewitness News: The ultimate culmination that finally defeats Nenchaku: The 0% ratings of no one watching the Bo-bobo channel. The Three Great Essentials *'Technique Type': *'Debut': *'Used Against': *Defeat a giant octopus: *Go on an incredible journey with your allies: Bo-bobo a group of pigs head west (a parody of journey to the West). *Shed moving tears: Bo-bobo gets emotional, while watching a television program involving a bear picking his teeth. *Strike Tokoro Tennosuke: Bo-bobo punches Tokoro Tennosuke. *Go around the Earth 100 times: Bo-bobo flies at fast speed, while dressed in Saiyan Armor. Other Attacks This is a list of Bo-bobo's weak or "almost" sane attacks. Most of of these attacks serve their purpose as part of Bo-bobo's philosophy of not always relying on Fist of the Nosehair: * Fist of the Closing CD Case: Bo-bobo attacks the enemy with a cd case. Used against Puppetman. * Fist of the Not Closing CD Case: Bo-bobo attacks the enemy with a cd case that cannot close due to being damaged, but it eventually does close. Used against Puppetman. * That's Goro (That’s 五郎, That’s Gorō)/Bean Bag Belt: Used against Doll Man. * Armpit Chop (ワキチョップ): A weak chop attack. Used only because Bobobo didn't want to overuse Fist of the Nosehair. Used against Death Mask. * Bo-bobo Punch (ボーボボパンチ): A punch. Used against Rice. * Bo-bobo Chop (ボーボボチョップ): A chop. Used against Rice. *'Leg Snap' (足カックン)/Knee Buckle Attack: Used against Rice. * Bo-bobo Fire (ボーボボファイヤー)/Fire Attack: Bo-bobo breathes deeply, then breathes fire. Used against Kouga Civilization and Mesopotamian Civilization. * Light Ray/Flickering Flames of Fire Light: When in ghost form in Saturday's Ghost War during It's a Wonderful Nose Hair Life, Bo-bobo shoots two rays of golden flames from his fingers. * Wang Taren (王大人)/Chicken Varechini: Bo-bobo blocks an enemy's attack with his fist. Used against Giga. It is named Wang Tanmen (ワン・タンメン) in the anime. Named after the character from Sakigake!! Otokojuku * Angry Daddy Longlegs Kick (怒りの足長おじさんキック): Bo-bobo extends his leag and kicks the enemy. Used against Giga. * The Police Headquarters Drop of Anger (怒りの警視庁ドロップ)/Police Man's Piledriver: Bo-bobo pile drives the enemy. Used to defeat normal Giga. It is named The Police Man Drop of Anger (怒りのポリスメンドロップ) in the anime. * Quadruple Macho Man Fist (漢拳４倍)/Once, Twice, 4 Times a Man's Fist: Bo-bobo preforms limb sacrificing double punches and double kicks. Used against Giga. * Teabag Attack (ティーパック・アタック)/Previously Used Teabag Attack: Bo-bobo hits the enemy with expired tea bags. It is named Washed Out Teabag Attack (出涸らしティーバッグ・アタック) in the anime. * Claw (爪)/Pork! Chop! Punch!: Bo-bobo gains the claw of a beast (fist of a pig in the anime) and delivers a powerful punch. It is named Pork Chop (ポークチョップ) in the anime. * Extra Moist Silky Skin Elbow (超うるおいお肌エルボー)/Super Moisturized Elbow: Bo-bobo elbows the enemy with his arm turned into polygons. Used against Lambada. * Hanpen Flip (ハンペン返し)/Have A Taste Of Your Own Soupy Medicine: * Drowning Kick (土左衛門キック)/Bulldozer Kick: * Great Tickling Earthquake (くすぐり大地震)/Tickle Tickle Attack: * Leg Pin (足ピン)/Leg Flicks: Bo-bobo flicks the opponents legs. Used against Halon Oni. Attacks that are used via Robot * Robot Electric Discharge Attack (ロボ放電アタック)/Frog Shock-a-Lot: Bo-bobo electrifies his robot while being held by Hagaiou's robot. * School (学校)/School Mode: Bo-bobo's robot turns into a school to make the enemy get down the robot. * Robot Nosehair Lock-On (メカ鼻毛ロックオン): Video Game Attacks Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Nosehair Technique - Explosive Hanage Shinken Main Article: List of words and techniques in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Nosehair Technique - Explosive Hanage Shinken Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Seriously!!? Shinken Battle Hanage Shinken Reel (鼻毛真拳リール, Hanage Shinken Rīru): Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Gag Fusion of the Nine Ultimate Warriors Regular Attacks: Hajike Techniques: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Great Explosive Hajike Battle *Kurukku! (クルックー): Bo-bobo dresses up as a bird and flies into the opponent. *Bo-bobo Wave (ボーボボ波): Bo-bobo throws a giant clam at the opponent. *Bo-bobo Union (ボーボボ合体): Two robotic parts assemble to create a Bo-bobo Robot, which hits the opponent. *Holy Nosehair Babylon Whirlwind (聖鼻毛バビロン 大旋風): A MIX attack with Softon. Bo-bobo moves back and forth to create a tornado that hits the opponent several times. *Ink Torpedo Nosehair (水墨魚雷鼻毛): A MIX attack with Torpedo Girl. Bo-bobo turns into a torpedo and attacks the opponent with two Torpedo Girls ghosts. Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Escape!! Hajike Royale Category:Fighting